Not Jesus, But Close Enough
by The Quattro
Summary: ASHES: Re-write of MBFBUW. New title, but practically the same story with a few tweaks
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys :)_

_Okay, so I was going through my stuff and re read MBFBUW, and realised how much i disliked the way it was written. So I re wrote it. It will have less chapters but they will be longer. So, have a read, tell me what you think. Some aspects will be different._

_Anyway, I send my love as always_

_TQ_

* * *

"Dirty *thunk* Scumbag *thunk* Bastard *thunk*" Gene growled between whacking his 'victims' head off the roof edge of the Quattro. It was hard to tell whether the red stain on his face was blood or paint from the car. The man whose head was being used to re-paint the Quattro was Dave Watson, International Arms Dealer. A terrible shame, Gene pointed out. His favourite football players name wasted on the piece of cockney shit. No, that's insulting to the cockney shits. As usual, Ray had agreed and Chris had looked confused but nodded and smiled anyway.

Alex scowled. Had she suddenly become an invalid and not been informed? Everywhere she went; there he was, glancing over her shoulder. If even a fly looks at her the wrong way, it is going down. She was standing in the middle of the deserted car park where Watson had been cornered. She had dragged Chris along, because he was too scared to try and stop her. Her research; her collar, and yet still he arrive. Her Guv; her "Knight in Shining Armour". Sure, she and Gene had become an 'item' so to speak in the last seven months; give or take a couple of weeks, but she wasn't a helpless child. It had been flattering at first; sweet even, but this was getting bloody ridiculous. Poor Dave wasn't even armed. _Great,_ she thought to herself, _I'm now feeling sorry for an __**arms dealer**_**.**

Gene eventually shoved him into the back seat and yelled something about getting blood on the seat and his scrotum on a plate. Finally he turned his attention on Alex, who was standing right in front of him, with her eyebrow raised. "Quite done, Guv?"

"You alright Bolls?"

Alex gritted her teeth. "Am I alright? Do I look bloody defenceless to you? I could have handled that myself, you know." She said, and thumped him in the chest, making him grimace in pain.

"OI! Dozy cow. What was that for?"

"**DO YOU THINK I NEED PROTECTING EVERY BLOODY SECOND OF THE DAY? I **_**CAN **_**HANDLE MYSELF GENE!"**

"**YOU THINK I'M DOING THIS FOR MY BENIFIT?!? I ONLY DO IT COZ I CARE!"**

Chris and Ray stood by the Quattro, watching the officer's quarrel. They were used to it by now, as it had become a regular occurrence where Gene, Alex and work were involved. Mind you, this time they found themselves siding with their DI. This was the 5th time the Guv had done something like this, the worst time being when he had rugby tackled an 18 year old suspect for 'trying to physical assault DI Drake'. Poor bastard only wanted his wallet back. They felt Gene's eyes snap back to them before they saw the piercing ice-blue orbs turn on them.

"Chris. Raymoundo. Get in the car and take that bastard back to the station. I need a word with my DI." Gene growled. Both valued their lives far too much to dare question him. They grabbed Dave from the back of the Quattro and shoved him into the back of the green car they had arrived in. The Guv was in too much of a mood to piss him off even more by taking the Quattro. Only Gene (or Alex, on certain occasions, like those where she's stolen his keys) was allowed to drive that car.

Gene turned back to Alex. "Right Boll's, listen up, because I need you to understand. I do get worried about you. Can't help it. I don't want some stupid crack head gunning you down on the job. Not if I can help it. But don't you tell anyone, otherwise-"

"You'll have to stamp on my pretty little head?" He nodded. Alex let out a long slow breath. "Okay Gene, wanting to keep me safe is one thing. But there _is_ a difference between that and going over the top. I'm a trained police office, just like you. I wouldn't be in this job if I was powerless to defend myself. And not every single suspect we come across is going to have a gun, much less shot me down."

"Can never be too careful Drake."

"You really need to think before you act. Watson wasn't even armed, yet you imprinted his face onto the Quattro."

"He dented my car?!?"

"See, you don't even care!" Alex stormed off back to the car. She was really pissed off right now. Nothing could take her mind off it.

Except perhaps the two words that she heard DCI Hunt mutter.

"_Marry me?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys :D_

_This is where it differs from the original, but only slightly. And this is merged with orginal chapter 3_

_Hope you still like it_

* * *

Alex stopped where she was, and slowly turned to face Gene. To a passerby, his face could have been described as expressionless, yet she knew deep down how hard this was for him. "What?"

"I Uhm.... I... said... marry me?"

"Gene... I don't know what to say."

"Well, yes would be quite nice."

"We both know why that can't happen."

Gene sniffed, but Alex knew that was sound of his soul crushing under her words. It was almost enough to break her heart. "You know why. We've talked about it before. The Superintendent would slaughter us if that happened."

He nodded slowly. "Baby steps, you said."

"That's right."

"Like moving in together?"

"I suppose, yes."

"So why don't we start there? There's enough room in my place; you know that. And you're almost always over there. And it's next to Luigis."

"You really want this? And you've thought about it?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

Alex grinned. "Why not? We could start taking my stuff over now, before everyone else arrives at Luigis for 'lunch'."

Gene grinned, putting his arm over her shoulder and pulling her close. "You ever gonna stop wagglin' your fingers when you say stuff?" Gene observed as they made their way over to the Quattro.

Alex laughed. "No."

* * *

"Is this the last box?"

"Yes."

"Sure? Cause you said that 8 boxes ago, and then you found more stuff."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Good." Gene picked up the large cardboard box and made his way to the door.

"Oh wait, more stuff!" Alex said, making Gene groan and turn to look at her in an annoyed way. He saw her giggle. "I'm just kidding. That is defiantly the last box."

Gene rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the smirk that played at his lips.

"Are we going back to the office after this?"

"Might as well round up the troops." Gene heaved as he pulled the last box out the door.

"Is it that, or the fact that you don't trust Ray and Chris to run that department for longer than 10 minutes?"

"Hmm....a bit of both really." Gene laughed.

"You know, for having only turned up here 11 months ago, with nothing except the 'clothes' you were wearin', you have a bloody load of stuff." Gene observed staring at the 10 boxes that had managed to fill his front room. He even managed to waggle his fingers in the right place.

Alex just smiled. "Don't forget, you're the one who suggested this in first place."

"I know, I know."

They began to riffle through the boxes. Gene opened the first one he could get to, and almost died a happy man. It was full of Alex's clothes; underwear neatly stacked on top. "Uhm, Bolly, Where do you want this?" He lifted up a bra and held it against himself, looking down almost as if he were trying to see if it fit him. Alex turned and burst out laughing at the sight, which made him look up, a look somewhere between caught and confused plastered over his face.

"Just stick it in the bedroom. I'll sort it later."

"Can't I sort it now?"

"No. Now get to it. The quicker we get this done, the less chance there is of Ray and Chris letting that Arms Dealer walk free."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about him." Gene remembered, taking the box through to the bedroom and dumping it on to his bed, sadly still closed.

* * *

Alex and Gene eventually walked through the doors to Luigis and found the whole team sitting there; laughing and joking as usual. Ray and Chris were lighting their fingers again. "They really are a bunch of idiots aren't they?" Gene muttered and Alex suppressed her laughter.

They took up their usual place at the bar and Gene ordered some of Luigis 'house rubbish' while Alex went on about how that poor man would one day snap and kill him with a bottle opener. "Hmm, I could live with that." Gene shrugged.

Alex just shook her head and poured herself another glass. Ray and Chris eventually noticed they were there. "Oi, where have you two been?" Ray leaned over.

"Business, Carling. Now go back to setting yourself on fire." Gene growled. Ray shook his head and turned back to Chris and Shaz.

"Do you think she charges him?" Chris wondered aloud, which received a smack on the arm from Shaz followed by the death glare.

"That would make her a whore." Ray nodded.

"So she doesn't?"

"Then she's a stupid whore."


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah, Chapter 3 already_

_Some of it you may recognise but it's not what you think... DUHN DUHN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHN!!!!! :)_

_And who said I wasn't going to let them get married, eh? ;)_

* * *

It was about 11.30 before they eventually left the poor Italian to go to bed. They walked over the road to Gene's flat as best they could and staggered up the stairs. Gene stood at the door for 20 minutes trying to fit the key into the lock before he realised that it wasn't his flat. That sent them into hysteria. When they finally did make it to the right flat, they stumbled through the door and onto the bed before they passed out in a drunken state, still fully clothed; minus boots.

* * *

_Layton was standing over her, gun in hand, trembling with fear and anger at the same time. Alex was terrified. All she wanted to do was to go home, to Molly. Layton raised the gun, and as she spoke, he pulled the trigger. It all went slow motion, the bullet speeding towards her. On the case of the bullet, a white-faced clown yelled her name . . ._

Alex sat bold up right, knocking Gene to the side. He didn't wake up. The clock read 00.05. She felt so ill it was unbelievable. She ran to the bathroom and was promptly sick down the toilet. Gene must have heard her, as he got up and stumbled blindly to the bathroom. He caught her and held on to her as though she were made of glass. No words were said, but actions spoke louder than words, which Alex was eternally grateful for, as she couldn't have said anything anyway. She continued to throw up for another two hours before her stomach settled and she fell asleep. Gene continued to hold her head back so she didn't fall into the toilet bowl, smoothing her hair down gently and soothingly.

Gene groaned as he moved his head and felt his neck crack loudly. He winced in pain and tried to rub it. Only he found he couldn't move his arm. Damn, he couldn't even feel it. He squinted until his vision came into focus, and found Alex curled up between him and the toilet, leaning on to his now numb arm. She had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was paler than usual, but otherwise she was as gorgeous as ever. Gene smiled and brushed a stray curl from her face. She stirred slightly, repositioning herself next to him and buried her face deeper into his shirt. He thought he'd best move her, as sitting squashed into that small room would probably end up damaging their backs if they stayed there much longer. Careful not to wake her, Gene lifted her into his arms and carried her through to the bedroom, gently placing her onto the bed. He stood for a moment, just to watch her sleep, and smiled to himself as thought for the millionth what he had done to deserve her.

* * *

"You sure you'll be fine here on your own Bolls?" Gene asked again as he straightened his tie. Alex lay back in the bed and sighed exasperatedly at him.

"Yes Gene. I'll be fine." She saw him open his mouth, but cut him off. "AND the number for the station is on the fridge. AND so is Luigis number."

He smiled at her. "I've said that already, haven't I?" Alex nodded and grinned at him. "Hey, I told you before, s'only cause I care."

"No need to get defensive." She laughed. "You're probably gonna call me every 10 minutes anyway."

"10 Minutes? More like 5." He smiled. "I'll see you later, luv." He lent down and kissed her cheek before leaving. Alex curled up under the covers and closed her eyes. She was pretty sure she knew why she had thrown up that morning, but was she right?

"Guv?' Chris ran up to Gene. "You seen DI Drake?"

"DI Drake is seriously ill, and can't come in."

"What? She got the cold or summit?"

"I'll have you know she was up at 2 in the morning throwin' her guts up. I was there, I should know. She lives in my bloody flat." He growled.

"Right Guv." Chris bit his lip and went to find Ray.

The DS in question was in the main office playing darts. He turned to see Chris running up to him. "What's up wi' you?"

"I think he knows." Chris gestured to Gene

"About..."

"Drake's... you know." Rays eyes widened. He dragged Chris outside to the reception.

"He'll kill us."

"I KNOW!" Ray tried his best not to shout, but it was proving a difficult task as he was really worried.

"We have to phone Alex."


	4. Chapter 4

_A bit late, sorry :)_

_Basically, spot the LOM Quotes! Yay LOM! :)_

* * *

Alex could hear the phone ring from the bedroom. She groaned and rolled over. "Go away." But the phone kept ringing, much to her annoyance. She got up and half staggered towards the phone. "Hello?"

"Uhm... Ma'am? It's Chris."

"What do you want Chris?"

"Yeah, listen, sorry. About last night."

"Why? What happened last night?"

"You... don't remember?"

"No, but if you don't tell me right now, I _will _find out the hard way."

"Well, Uhm... you were drunk...and the Guv was drunk... and you didn't see it...but me and Ray did... so we kinda took it... and we forgot to give you it back... and its hanging up in Luigis."

"What is hanging up in Luigis, Chris?" The young DC muttered something down the line, so Alex growled. "And I'll ask again, only slightly louder, WHAT?!?!?"

"There was a red silk bra caught on the back of the Guv's jacket. Your... silk... bra." He trailed off.

Alex sighed. Idiots. "Fine. I won't tell the Guv, but you better, before he sees it, or he'll kill you both, and I won't stop him."

"But... but... he'll kill us!" Captain State-the-Obvious strikes again.

"Well, what are you gonna tell him?"

"...The cat did it."

"The _cat _did it? What are you, 5?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!"

"Why don't you just go and get it before he sees it?"

"Oh.... I never thought of that."

"Of course you didn't Chris. So just do it. I have to go."

"Right... err... thanks. Get well soon." His cheery voice was that last thing she heard before the disconnected tone. She sighed and went to get on with facing the task she knew she better doing now rather than later.

The alarm clock startled Alex from whatever dream she was in, making her jump from the edge of the bath where she had been sitting. Fisting her hands, she reminded herself to breath as she approached the target on the other side of the room. Freezing half way, she chickened out and cursed herself for being so weak. Taking a deep breath, she turned and headed back towards it. _I can handle this _she said aloud to the empty flat. _I'm_ _living with a...oh, how did Sam put it?...an overweight, over-the-hill, nicotine-stained, borderline-alcoholic homophobe with a superiority complex and an unhealthy obsession with male bonding, I should be able to handle this!_ With that thought in her head, Alex picked up the white stick, and paled.

* * *

Alex picked up the phone again and dialled the station number. She had done this so many times today she knew it off by heart. She heard the phone connecting and let it ring once... before slamming it down. She put her head in her hands and groaned. How was she going to do this? What would she even say? Would Gene even pick up? It was becoming incredibly frustrating and stress wasn't going to help her situation. Suddenly, the phone rang, making her jump. "Hello?"

"What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"You've dialled the station number 15 times today and have never let it ring more than once. What is up with you?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you but I didn't know how to put it... I just... it's..."

"Spit it out Bolls."

"I'm..."

"A mouthy tart? Pregnant? Hungry? What?

"The second one."

"Hungry?"

"No."

"You mean... _that _one."

"Yeah."

There was a flat silence, followed by the disconnected tone; the last thing she heard before she put the phone down and burst into tears, of both sadness and anger.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys, another piece of the story from me_

_No clown this time round though, Thank god :)_

_I don't know if they had answering Machines with messages, but they do now_

* * *

Gene almost ripped the door from its hinges as he bounded into the flat. "ALEX!!" He yelled. Rapidly he searched the house until her saw her curled up on the bed, eyes staring into space. She didn't even appear to have noticed him come in. He sighed as her sat down next to her, stroking her hair softly. She sat up and buried her face in his chest, clinging desperately to him, as though her life depended on it. He closed his eyes and held her, once again proving that actions spoke louder than words. The phone rang during the moment of silent comfort, but neither moved so it went to the answer machine.

_"'Ello, You 'ave reached the Manc Lion-"_

_"Gene, don't call yourself the Manc Lion on the Message."_

_"Why not? Says so on me door."_

_"*sigh* You've reached Gene and Alex. Please leave a message after the tone."_

_"I was gonna say th-"_

They both smiled a little at their message.

"Guv? It's Ray. Superintendent Saxon was wonderin' where you were off to in such a hurry. You left without sayin' a word. Everythin' ok? Phone back ASAP."

Alex muffled something into the depths of Gene's jacket, so he pulled back slightly. "What ye sayin' luv?"

"Superintendent Saxon? You didn't mention him on the phone."

"Well, you know. Division visit really. You know how he comes round every month or so; eats half a pack of hobnobs and keeps talking to me about the weather"

"I've always said I think someone has a man crush." Gene raised his eye brow at her. "Him, not you."

"He only wants me for my biscuits." Gene puffed out his chest, making Alex let out a small laugh.

"Yeah." He sighed and smiled softly at her. "So, you ok?"

Alex leant her face against his chest again. "I'm scared Gene. I'm so, so scared."

"Of what? I'll be there the whole time. Promise." Alex grinned.

"You better be, cause if you run off to see a football match when I go into labour, you've had it." Gene laughed.

"Not even if England make it to the finals?"

"Like that's gonna happen!"

"True." They were silent for a moment, as the reality of the situation finally began to sink in. "We're gonna have a kid." Gene muttered.

'Yeah, just what we need right now.' Alex replied.

"What do we tell Chris, Ray and the team?'

"Anything you want Gene. It's your team and it doesn't bother me."

"...I'm gonna be a dad." Gene stared into space for a few minutes, before reaching back for the phone.

* * *

"So he just up and left?" Chris was getting filled in on all the details of the afternoon by Ray and Shaz, who had been the only two in the office at the time of Gene's sudden departure. Superintendent Saxon had luckily been too busy playing missionaries with a hob-nob's when Alex had been on the phone to even notice that Gene had left. And even though he'd finished them, he still hadn't noticed. He'd found a packet of pink wafers. Let joy be unconfined. For an old man in his 70's, he really was a child at heart.

The phone next to Chris beeped to life making him jump off the desk and give a small girlish yelp, which Ray found very funny. Scowling, Chris picked up the phone. 'Hello?'

"Chris, it's the Guv here. Is Saxon still there?"

"Yeah, but he's just leaving because we ran out of hobnobs.'

'Do we still have Pink wafers?'

"Ehmm..." Chris turned to see Saxon crush the last one under the heel of his palm as though it was a bug, in some crazy game he was playing. "No, sorry Guv."

"Garibaldi's?"

"Nope."

"Anything?" He was almost pleading now.

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down Guv, we'll have some before you get back. Promise."

"You better." Gene growled warningly. "I'll be there in an hour." They heard some background muttering, which sounded something like Alex protesting that she would be coming, and Gene protesting, with the latter losing. There was a sigh, and his voice came back over the line. "WE'LL be there in an hour." The phone was slammed back into its socket. Chris put it back gently and turned to Ray and Shaz.

"We have to go shopping."

* * *

Gene slammed the door of the Quattro shut behind him. "And I already said no, and as your superior officer, that's an order."

"And I already told you I don't care. I'm going to work for as long as I can Gene; whither you like it or not."

Gene growled. "Stupid bloody women..."


	6. Chapter 6

_Two chapters in one day. Aren't you a lucky bunch? _

_Who will find out their superior's news? And will they keep it a secret?_

_:) I loved writing Gene for this chapter. Poor Alex doesn't understand..._

* * *

"Look, I still think Ray would be better."

"Why, Gene? You barely trust either of them with a criminal, let alone you own kid." Gene smiled at that.

"And you're never gonna let me forget that are you."

"Not as long as there is a hole in my arse."

Gene laughed. "Fine; Fine."

Shaz looked up as Alex and Gene marched down the hall and through the doors. Ever the concerned one, she had to ask. "You alright Ma'm?"

"Hmm? Fine Shaz, just peachy." Alex grinned and turned back to Gene. They both seemed happy.

A little too happy. When they finally wondered off to Genes office, Shaz turned to Chris and Ray.

"Did you see how happy they were?"

"Yeah. Enough to make you barf 'init."

Shaz punched Ray in the arm. "No you twonk. I mean, I know they're a 'thing', but did you see the way they kept lookin' at each other?"

"Yeah, now you mention it, they did look happy, like their hidin' something'" Chris scratched his head. Shaz folded her arms.

"I just can't put my finger on it."

* * *

"So, we're going to keep it?" Gene had to ask as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You are joking, right? Of course we are. No question. Why do you ask?" Alex was shocked that he would even consider any other option.

"Just wonderin', is all." Gene didn't look up, and continued pouring his coffee.

"Gene, do you really want this?" She reached out and gently brushed his arm. He froze; keeping his back turned, and sighed.

"It's just... I keep thinking about it, and... I'm not comfortable with... this."

"What?"

"Well, you know, we're not... married." Gene trailed off, slightly ashamed of himself; bringing that up.

Alex stared at him. "So? When are you from, the 1800's?" She yelled, and stormed out. Gene let out a frustrated yell and kicked his bin fiercely.

"Ma'am?" Chris asked as Alex stormed past the team and out the door. They turned round just in time to see the Guv's bin fly across his office.

He still hadn't emerged 2 and a half hours later. Shaz carefully approached his office. Gene was sitting in his chair; his head in his hands.

"Guv?"

"She doesn't understand." He muttered quietly.

Shaz shut the door gently and knelt down next to him. "Sorry Sir?"

"She doesn't get it. She thinks she does, but she doesn't. Just thinks I'm some pig-headed bastard."

He was rambling; she knew it, but she urged him on. "DI Drake?"

"I really, really like her. More, even. And now with a kid involved..."

"A kid?" Shaz asked. Had she heard right? Gene looked up slowly. His face was blotchy, as though he had been crying, even though his face was dry and streak-mark free.

"You heard all that?"

"Drake's pregnant?"

"You tell no-one Shaz. Not Christopher. Not Raymondo. No-one."

"Sure, Guv. Sure."

"I'm going home." He got up and almost fell over. Shaz helped him get balanced again. "Thanks Shaz. Remember, No-one."

* * *

"What was all that about Shazza?" Chris asked asked as Shaz stepped out of the Guv's office minutes later.

"What? Oh, nothing babe. What's Ray doing?" She changed the subject before there were many more questions. It worked. Chris turned to look at his best friend.

Ray sat at his desk; eyes squinted towards the kitchen, as though he was giving something a dirty look. Chris noticed. "What are you lookin' at mate?"

"That bastard Brevil thing. Keeps givin' me a dirty look."

"Uh... you know it's only a toaster, right?"

"Wrong, Chris. An evil toaster. A toaster who makes... well, toast, for the devil, like."

"Ri-ight."


	7. Chapter 7

_So here we are, Chapter 7 already. The moment you've waited for. Hope you like it._

_TQ_

* * *

**The Next Day**

Alex strode into Gene's office; completed reports in hand. She was the only member of the team who ever remembered to do them on time. "Reports, Guv." She said coldly. She hadn't spoken to him since the incident yesterday, where she had when home and fallen asleep on the couch. Gene may have come in, or not; but if he had, he'd left before she woke up.

Gene looked up from his paper. He looked scruffy; not a mess, but he wasn't clean-shaven, and had the same clothes as yesterday on. The best he would've done was spray something on himself and brush his teeth. "Bolls, we need to talk."

"I've got nothing to say to you."

"Then hear me out." He reached out to her arm as she turned to leave. Alex sighed. She shut the door and turned back to face him.

"Go on then, Gene. Explain what you really meant yesterday."

"Right...well..." Gene rubbed the back of his neck; trying to put into words what he had meant. "It's just that... you know what we're like. We fight like Cat and Dog, we do. We've gone days without talking to each other; even that one week after the rugby tackle incident." Alex nodded, but remained silent, which encouraged him to continue. "The marriage thing; I only meant... I don't know what I meant Alex, truly. But you wouldn't let me finish." Alex continued to stare up at him, legs and arms crossed, not giving any clue of what she was thinking away. Gene moved round so that he was sitting on the desk, in front of her.

"Alex, please, will you marry me?"

Alex sighed in frustration. "Gene, I know why you're doing this. And it isn't about honour. I want you to marry me because you want to, not because you think it's the right thing to do." She got up to leave when Gene stopped her.

"Who said it couldn't be both?" She turned to face him, and opened her mouth to say something when he cut her off. "There's a loop hole, you know. A clause in the rules that no-one ever looks at. I remember Sam showing it to me when he married Annie. It went something like 'If two officers are having a relationship which results in a child, then in this case, and this case only, may they marry'. Something likes that, I don't know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to, but you ran off. I started thinking about something's and..."

"So, remind me, what was the question?" Alex tried to hide her grin, but he could tell. He got down off the desk and knelt on one knee beside her.

"DI Alex Drake, I love you, more than you'll ever know. Will you marry me?" He pulled a small diamond ring from the inside pocket of his jacket and held it out to her.

"DCI Gene Hunt, I will." She grinned as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand softly.

It was only then did they hear the mutters from outside, and one loud, Manchurian voice state "'Bout Bloody time."

They looked up to see the whole team gathered at the office windows, who quickly moved away when they knew they had been caught. Gene gawped. "I forgot to shut them bastard blinds, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Alex laughed.

"Oh well, time to face the music?"

"And dance." Gene just looked at her. "Frank Sinatra? No? Oh well..."

"O-kay." They stepped out of the office.

"Right you lot, listen up. I don't know what you saw, or how much of it you heard, so I'll be straight. DI Bolly Keck's here, has agreed to marry me. She is also pregnant, so I advise you to stay in her good books. A pregnant woman is not a force to be messed with, especially when she's on the force. Thank you and goodnight." And with that, Gene marched out of the door, leaving Alex to answer questions, mostly from Ray.

"Is that true Drake? Bout you bein'.... you know...?"

"Yes Ray it is."

"And did he have a ring and all?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see?!?" Shaz asked excitedly. Alex nodded and showed her. It was a small ring, but it had a gorgeous stone and the band was real gold, so you really couldn't get better. "It's beautiful. He must really love you."

"I know. Deep down, I know." Alex smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

_Just a small bridge so that we know where Gene went when he left the station. And some info about how his wife left him._

_I hope she burns in hell :)_

_Happy Easter! _

_TQ_

* * *

Gene sat alone at the bar, nursing yet another whiskey. He did think he had been a prat; just leaving her to answer questions and stuff on her own like that. But he just couldn't handle those kind of situations. Luigi wandered over to him. "Why you drink alone Signorie Hunt? Is it the beautiful Miss Drake?"

"Sort of."

"You tell me." But he didn't have time before the whole team burst through the doors, chattering loudly. Gene moved swiftly to the other side of the bar and hunched himself into a corner out of sight. Luigi shook his head in dismay. Alex walked over to the bar and looked around. Turning to the Italian, he nodded his head in the DCI's direction before she had to say anything.

"Prat." The single word confirming what he already knew. She sat down beside him.

"I know." He muttered, ashamed.

"You left me on my own."

"I know."

"Prat."

"You said that already."

"Just making sure you know it." Alex huffed and crossed her arms. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Gene spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Alex sighed and rubbed his arm gently. "I know. You're not very good at the whole attention focused on your personal life are you?" Gene turned to her.

"What have I done?"

"I...don't know. What are you talking about?" Alex was confused.

"To deserve you? What have I done? Any other woman would be dragging me back home by my ear and demanding an explanation; or even worse, not cared at all and have packed up and left by the time I did get home."

"Is that what happened with your Ex-Wife?"

"Well...in a sense."

"Tell me."

Gene turned round so he could face her fully. It was going to be painful, but he had known that he was going to have to tell her sometime or another. "At the start we were fine, you know. The odd argument here and there, but what couple doesn't. Then she just started getting really clingy. I couldn't do anything after work; had to come straight home, or she'd hunt me down. I thought it was just a phase, you know. Then it all stopped suddenly, like she'd stopped caring. Love life went down the pan. She wouldn't even come near me. I used to go out drinking late every night after work, so we didn't have to get in bed at the same time. Started hiring the odd prossie, just to let out some frustrations. Eventually I started sleeping on the couch. I wouldn't see her in the mornings and she'd be asleep when I got home. One day, about 3 weeks after Sam... I get home and there's a note on the table for me. It said she was leaving me for someone else and was getting a divorce filed through. She had cleared out all her stuff. I've never seen her since. Papers came through the post and her lawyer picked them up. "

Alex just sat there open mouthed. How could anybody do that? Chucked by mail? At least her ex had the decency to tell her face to face and work out a settlement. "Gene...I... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. She was a greedy cow that stole the best years of my life and dumped me when I needed her most. But that's why I moved up to London. And that's when I met you." He flashed a quick smile and leaned in close. "And for that, I am eternally grateful."


	9. Chapter 9

_Nearing the end now. A bit happy and a bit sad about that _

_The 5 Months later chapter, with the whole nipples speech (because I didn't have the heart to get rid of it)_

"We're off." Gene called behind him as he snatched his keys from Alex's desk and began to leave, followed by Chris and Ray.

"Hey, can I come? Please?" Alex got up, and moved around the desk as quickly as she could with her bump. Gene stopped before the door and turned round.

"You know why not. There are a load of reports that need doing, so we'll talk later, 'kay?" He brushed her cheek and left. Alex groaned and slumped back down in her chair. Shaz sat down opposite her; placing a cup of hot coffee in front of her with a biscuit. Alex smiled appreciatively at the young WPC. She didn't really know what was going on between the Guv and herself, but she tried, and it was really sweet of her.

"Thanks Shaz."

* * *

"Why the hell were you thinking?"

Alex had started expecting everyone to be psychic and know what she meant. Gene prayed it was the hormones talking. "Uhm... I like pong?"

Alex advanced threateningly, so he added quickly, "But not as much as I like you!"

"I mean, why have you stuck me behind a desk?" she growled.

"Because you refuse to stay at home. Therefore I have to find something for you to do around the office."

"I'm not made of glass Gene. I will not break on the job."

"Like it or not this is part of the job. And a part you do so very well."

"But I can do both. You know I can. You've only done this because I'm pregnant."

"Well..."

"I knew it."

"But you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me, oh mighty Manc Lion."

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"I refer you to my earlier point of 'not-made-of-glass'." Alex was shouting now.

"I BLOODY LOVE YOU, YOU DAFT COW! I love you more than life." Gene yelled, then sighed. He was going to have to explain, and bring up things that sill hurt, even 2 years on. "Sam was practically my brother. And I let him die on the job. He died, Alex, because I wasn't there. I will not let the same thing happen to you, or that kid in there. I'll die first." Gene ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Why won't she understand? He had rushed that last bit in anger, and was panting now. Finally it all made sense. Alex put her hand to his face. He was burning up.

"I'm not Sam, Gene. What happened to Sam was an accident, no, a tragedy, do you hear me? That wasn't your fault. But if this is what it's going to do to you, I won't take this any further. I'll stay at home, ok?" Gene could only nod, as he struggled to put air in his lungs. "Right, I'm getting you some water, and then I'm off." She kissed his forehead, and left the room.

"Shaz, if he gets any worse, call me and I'll come get him. I'm away home."

"Right." The young PC nodded.

* * *

"So, what's your family like?" Gene asked. He had managed to survive the rest of the day and had brought home a cake, so he was back in the good books.

"Oh they're fine, being dead and all, so no trouble from them. There was Matt."

"Matt?"

"Ex- Husband. He was an okay guy."

"What happened to him?"

Alex knew she was going to have to make something up here. "He...died. He was running along a path when he tripped and fell onto the road. And he exploded under a lorry."

"He blew up?"

"What? No, the weight of the vehicle burst his body like a cheap party balloon."

"Damn."

"Yeah... So what about your side?"

"Well, my brother died a while back, and dad even further. But Mum's still alive."

"Really? And why have I never met her?"

"Just never came up. I haven't seen her since my divorce."

"Oh..." Alex trailed off into quiet. "Anyone else?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Well, there's Annie; Sams wife. And their kids, Vic and Mark."

"Oh? How old are they?"

"Well, I think Vics about 7 now and Mark would be 4. Christ, it's be that long since them, you know?"

"Why don't you visit?"

"I moved up here. You know, Vic was 5 when Sam died. I can still see his face asking me 'Where's Daddy?'. It broke my heart."

Alex subconsiously pulled herself closer to Gene, and he put his arm around her.

"Don't you worry Boll's. That won't happen to me." He yawned. "Tyler was a good copper, but also a bit of a fruitcake, like someonbe else I know." He grinned as Alex slapped his chest. "I'm just kidding, Bolls. We'll last, you and me."

"I know Gene. I believe you." She whispered as she curled up beside him. And she knew she really did.

* * *

_The next day..._

Alex glared at Gene. Sure he had been sweet and brought that cake home with him. She really appreciated that. What he didn't do was tidy up after himself. Once boxes and plastic wrapping were in the bin and the place was sorted out she turned on him. What was he doing now? On his arse watching some stupid film he hadn't wanted to watch in the first place. Finally she stood up (with slight difficulty) and shouted over at him.

"THANKS FOR THE HELP!!"

Gene turned. "What?"

"I HAVE JUST SPENT THE LAST HOUR CLEANING UP YOUR MESS. MY FEET ARE SWOLLEN AND MY BACK IS KILLING ME. I HAVE HAD TO PEE 52 TIMES TO SAY AND YOU DON'T EVEN WANNA KNOW WHATS GOING ON WITH MY NIPPLES."

"Could I at least guess?"

"YOU ARE SO INSENSATIVE!"

Gene looked hurt, as he got up and walked over to her. "I'm sorry."

Alex sighed. "You are such an arrogant bastard sometimes Gene Hunt. But I love you, and only god knows why."

Gene smiled. "You take a seat luv; let the Gene Genie fix all your problems."

Alex giggled. He really was trying, she gave him that. Had it not been for the fact she was pregnant and stress wasn't good for either her or the baby, he probably would've started a shouting match with her. _God love him, so I'm not the only one._

* * *

5 Months Later: Gene put Alex on desk duty 5 weeks ago, which really pissed her off...


	10. Chapter 10

_I AM SO SORRY! Horrid exams getting in the way of writng :( _

_SO TONIGHT YOU GET 2 CHAPTER :)_

_A change of plan from last time, inspired by my brother who said "That wasn't the deal, Hunt." when talking to is friend Hunter :) You'll see what I mean Next chapter ;)  
_

* * *

A loud knock on the flat door woke Gene from his deep sleep. He rolled over and let his arm fall into the empty space where Alex usually would've been. He gave a slight smile to himself as he remembered what day he was. He caught sight of the clock sitting on the bedside table, and groaned loudly when he read the time; "6:12". There was another loud knock on the door. Gene groaned again; getting up and stumbling across the room. He walked straight into the door, and stumbled back; dazed and confused.

"Guv? You ok in there?" It was Ray, talking through the door. What the hell did he want? Does the man not sleep?

"Carling, have you any idea what time it is?" He growled.

"It's 8:45 Guv. Weddin's in an hour."

"8:45? **8:45? ITS BLODDY 12 PAST 6 IN THE MORNING!!!!!"**

"...Is it? Guess me watch stopped."

"Right." Gene slumped down and curled up against the door. He was so tired. There was silence on the other side of the door, until Ray spoke again.

"...Uhm, can I come in Guv?"

"No."

"...Fair enough."

* * *

Alex stood in front of the mirror and looked herself up and down. She straightened her back, then gave up and groaned loudly. "I look fat."

"You look pregnant, Ma'am." Shaz corrected her.

"I look fat."

"You're getting married, right?" Alex nodded. "You see? You're just consciences about how you look for the Guv."

Alex sighed and gave up. She knew deep down that Shaz was right. Besides it wasn't like there was going to be that many people there anyway; just herself, Gene, Shaz, Ray and Chris. They were the only three Gene trusted enough to be there. She just hoped that nothing went wrong; but she knew that wasn't going to be the case.

And she was right.

* * *

Gene casually wandered out of his flat, into the bright morning sunlight. He squinted against the sun as he looked up. There was a crunch of someone stepping on litter behind him. He swivelled round, but there was no-one there. Gene eyed the street suspiciously, before deciding that no-one was there. He took out his last packet of cigarettes and looked at them. He sighed and chucked them into the nearest bin. But before he had time to mourn, something blunt and heavy hit him over the head and he blacked out.

Chris walked out if the apartment building just in time to see the Guv's boots being dragged away round the corner out of sight.


	11. Chapter 11

_ Guess whose been watching alot of Red Dwarf? :)_  


* * *

"Wake up Gene."

Gene could feel someone slapping his cheeks; trying to get him to wake up. He could feel that he was strapped tightly to a chair. He groggily opened his eyes. The images were blurred and the dark room lit by a single, what seemed like 100 watt bulb didn't help. There was a man standing over him, but he couldn't see his face. But that voice... the thick Scottish accent stirred something deep in the recesses of his brain.

"Oh come on Hunt. I though even you were better than that."

"Todhunter?"

"So there _is _Life on mars, eh?"

"What...where am I?"

"Oh don't start that Gene, for the love of God. It's so cliché. All you need to know is that we're somewhere private where we can talk, just the two of us." Todhunter sat on a small table in front Gene's chair. He pulled out a cigarette, lit up and offered one to Gene, who shook his head even though he was staring longingly at it. Todhunter just shrugged and put them back in his jacket pocket. I saw you throwing that almost full pack in the bin earlier. What was all that about?"

"Trying to cut down. You know, me health and all that."

"It's her isn't it? She-who-must-be-drooled-over?"

"If you mean Alex, then yes." Gene half growled. He didn't like it when people talked about Alex, unless it was him – and even then, he only thought it.

"And that bring me nicely to my next point," He got off the table and came right up close to Genes face. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled deeply.

"What do you mean?"

"That wasn't the deal Gene. You know the rules. You get here, you help out and you leave. No emotional attachments. You go where you're needed."

"She does need me."

"And whose fault is that?"

"She can't remember her other life. To her, it never happened. She might as well have one here."

"That's not your job. Oh, you got away with Sam. Sam was an exception. And as soon as the boss found out she knew him, bang!" Todhunter clapped his hands loudly to emphasise it. "You're off again. Well, there can't be another exception. Not this time."

"She still needs me."

"Sorry bud. That excuse doesn't work anymore." Todhunter turned his back on Gene and he could hear a gun being loaded.

"Todhunter, you don't have to-"

"You know as well as I do I have to." He turned to face Gene, and raised the gun. "I'll miss you, you know. So much potential." He shook his head sadly.

The door suddenly burst open and Ray and Chris stood in the doorway, their own guns raised and aimed at Todhunter. "Put down the weapon!" He yelled.

But Todhunter just turned his gun on them, and with expert marksmanship, let off all his shots at the door frame, causing Chris and Ray to jump back out the room in surprise. Todhunter quickly turned to Gene. "We will see each other again, mate." And with the he saluted, and jumped out the window.

Ray and Chris came back into the room, their weapons still raised, but lowered them when they found only the Guv in the room. Chris ran over and let Gene out of the bonds holding him down. "Who was that Guv?"

Gene looked over to the window where Ray was standing, and heard him mutter "Bastard got away."

"Dunno Chris. No-one."


	12. Chapter 12

_Last Chapter! I'm actually quite proud of this. I kept the 5 Months Bit, cause I liked the CID Book of Rules bit. It just made me think of Gene smaking LOM Sam over the head with it back in the day. AAAAANYWAY, I really wanted to get this done, because I have something new in mind. A one-shot, and possibly a story, but the OS first._

_I have enjoyed writing this, and in the words of Robert Llewellyn, "If you have been, thankyou for watching."_

_...or reading in this case :)_

_Love, TQ  
_

* * *

Alex ran over to Gene as soon as she seen him turn the corner, with Shaz following closely behind. He sported a nice big black eye and his bottom lip was burst open, letting a slow line of blood trickle down his chin and onto his mud-stained shirt. It's amazing how much damage can be done by being dragged unconscious across town. "Look who we found." Ray said, giving Alex a small, reassuring smile.

"What the hell happened to you?!? You just disappeared!"

"Long bloody story." Gene wiped his chin, smearing what was a small line of blood into a splodge.

Alex looked him up and down. "I can see that." She pulled him into a tight hug. "I thought you'd done a runner."

Gene raised his eyebrow. "Look Bolls; I'm gonna grow old and die with you if it's the last thing I do." He flashed her a quick grin.

Alex tried very hard not to smirk, but it wasn't really working. "You're not funny Hunt."

"Says the laughing woman."

She playfully hit his arm, to which he visibly winced. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...just...not there, 'k?" He strained.

They began to walk back into the church to get Gene cleaned up. "So what did happen?"

Gene turned to look behind him. There was someone in the shadows across the street, but he knew that he wouldn't be interrupted. For now, anyway. "I'll tell you later."

**

* * *

5 months later**

Gene knew there were people downstairs, he could hear them; chattering away, laughing. He had learned so many things over the past months, mainly how strong a woman's grip can be when she was in labour. He doubted he would ever fully regain the use of his left hand. He looked around the room he was currently sitting in. It was painted light blue. If someone had told him years ago that he would have a room painted light blue in his flat, he would've slapped them as though they were speaking French. A small sniff from behind him made him swing round. Alex was tucked up in bed, hair a mess, no make-up on, but still gorgeous. He smiled and brushed the hair of her face, before heading back to standing where he had bee; standing beside a small cot. Lying there, as peaceful as anyone could ever be, lay the tiny sleeping child. _His_ child. _His_ son. _His_ Sam. His heart melted at the sight.

"Hey, Sammy boy. Me mam used to read me a story when I was young, though I could try that tonight. What do you think?" Oblivious to his father's words, Sam slept on. Gene grinned. "I'll take yer silence as an asset. I got this." He held up a red leather book, with the words 'CID BOOK OF RULES' embedded into it. "It's got some rubbish you wouldn't believe!"

* * *

Alex padded around the kitchen in her bare feet, making a cup of tea for herself. She had woken up feeling groggy and sore; but then what do you expect after having a baby? A small noise behind her made her spin round; and right into Gene. "Jesus Christ!"

"No Bolls. He only comes out at Christmas. But close enough."

Alex laughed softly and buried her face into his chest. Gene put his arms around her and they stood there for a while, until Gene broke the silence.

"Can I get me tea now?"

Alex drew back and playfully punched her husband on the arm, which made him pull a face in mock pain. He eventually just smiled down at her. He looked so different when he smiled. It made him looked at least 10 years younger. She just wished he would do it more often. "Fine, fine." She handed him the mug if hot tea and poured herself another one. Gene eventually spoke.

"Weird though. Being a dad, I mean." He sighed. "What about you luv? Hormones back to normal?"

Alex laughed. "Should be in about 4 or 5 days." She raised her mug. "Here's to us, eh? Let's hope we're better than our own parents."

Gene grinned and chinked mugs with her. He knew, no matter what, everything would be fine.


End file.
